Elizabeth Jones
Elizabeth Sophia Jones is the main protagonist and narrator of the story. She is Anna's twin sister and Chuck's wife. Biography Beth was born to Richard Clarke, an English literature professor who is famous for his mystery novels, and Morgan Hunt, his nineteen-year-old student from Russia, who later turns out to be a KGB agent. She was born on May 5th, 1987, and is thus 27 years old. From an early age, she showed a lot of talent for languages and currently speaks twelve languages fluently and can understand another five (according to herself). She grew up in Santa Monica with her father and her twin sister, where they lived in a beach house. At the age of thirteen, she hacked the website of the Department of Justice, because they had accused her father of fraud. This caused the government to monitor them, and ultimately led to the CIA recruiting her and her sister to start at the Bedford Academy for Intellectually Talented Boys and Girls in Bedford, Virginia. The Bedford Academy uses a cover as a boarding school for the rich and famous, but is secretly a training facility for the government. They train children between the ages of 14 and 18 for covert field work. Here, Beth was an outcast. Where her sister went on and made friends, Beth was always studying or sitting in her room, listening to her favorite music. Until one day, she met Hanna. Hanna was the stepdaughter of Robert Prescott, and was recruited because of her creative mind and her ability to impersonate everyone she wanted. How they met wasn't specified, but they went on to become best friends and even roommates. On a party at the Prescott estate in New York, she met Chuck. They eventually got into a relationship and even got engaged. One night, somewhere late May, in their senior year, Grace Wellington was murdered by Morgan Hunt, Beth and Anna's mother. This wasn't discovered until eight years later. A week later Barbara Newport was murdered in the same way. Beth and Chuck received a letter a few days later that said if they broke off their engagement and never saw each other again, the murders would stop. They broke off their engagement, as instructed in the letter, and Beth went on to take a job with the CIA in Afghanistan. There she was injured in a bomb that killed three of her unit and seriously wounded one. She walked back to the camp with the wounded soldier, fellow agent Amber Vail, where she was treated for her wounds. She returned home, where she rehabilitated at her fathers house in California. She also developed PTSD as a result of the blast, and every time she hears loud explosion-like sounds, she has a panic attack. It is a little vague about what she did between her rehabilitation and the start of the first book, but it's likely she had various operations. Classified Love At the beginning of Classified Love, she and Chuck just reconciled. They meet at a coffee shop, where they make plans for dinner about a week later. On the night of the dinner, Beth doesn't show, so Chuck goes to her house, breaks in and cooks for her. She comes home and explains she forgot about the dinner. They almost sleep together, but are interrupted when Chuck gets a phone call, saying his best friend and CFO of his company, Andrew Martin, was murdered. They race to the office, where they find he was murdered by the same bullets that killed Grace Wellington and Barbara Newport. They track the killer, which turns out to be harder than it seems. A special task force, consisting of CIA-FBI joined operations, find a trace, leading to an apartment uptown. When they come there, they only find a sixteen-year old hacker, Lizzy Travis, looking exactly like Beth when she was that age. At first they don't realize it, but later they discover she is Beth and Anna's half-sister and that their mother is the real criminal. They go back to the apartment, but everything is gone and they find the body of Mr. Travis. Morgan and Lizzy boarded a flight to Los Angeles, and while the task force is on their way, they disappear from their radar again. Anxious that they will attack her father, Beth panics, but is calmed down by Chuck, who is also on the task force. They get Richard out of the house by lying. When they get to the house, everything is safe. Eventually they track down Morgan and discover her true motive, destroying Elizabeth's life, because she destroyed her life when she got pregnant with her and Anna. She is revealed to have been an undercover KGB agent, who accidentally got pregnant and fled the KGB. Later she is convicted of espionage and five counts of murder. Elizabeth is called back from L.A. and offered a job at Langley, with the prestigious Counter-Terrorism Unit. Chuck also gets a job there, as a corporate intelligence gatherer. He is recruited because of his excellent cover and contacts with almost all major oil sheikhs in the world. Classified Love: World War III Eight months after book 1 ended, Chuck and Beth have moved in together at an apartment in Washington DC. After the sentencing of Morgan Hunt, Beth gets a call about the bombing of the American embassy in Paris. She is immediately called to Paris to investigate who is responsible. Coincidence has it Chuck is there too, for a convention. The first few days aren't very successful, as Beth only finds out the identity of the bomber to be a Iraqi national. While jogging in a park, she sees an article about the identity of American spies being leaked to the Russians, who deny everything. She immediately realizes what is happening and calls her new handler Kate Bernard in panic. Kate sends Chuck to Beth's room to find out what is happening. She explains to him that this was the exact scenario she sketched in her graduation essay, the exact scenario to start the third world war. They look for anything to see who is responsible, and eventually find that it's Andre Davids. He is a Dutch national who works for several middle eastern oil companies. They sleep together, but when they are planning to get breakfast, they are kidnapped. They find him again and stab Beth when trying to capture him again. They are chased away when the police arrives, but Beth is seriously wounded. In the hospital, where her sister Anna has arrived too, it turns out Beth was pregnant and the baby died. Both Beth and Chuck are devastated by this news, mainly because Beth was long thought to be infertile. She is transferred to the American embassy, but the next day it is raided by the terrorists. Beth manages to escape and rescue the hostages, killing three of the terrorists in the process. Chuck and Beth sleep together in the ambassadors private chambers, before almost getting caught by Anna and a cop. The cop brings Beth her phone, which shows twenty missed calls from Hanna, who has just been left by her boyfriend, actor Alex Rivers. Beth immediately flies back to the States with Chuck and Anna, and she and Anna act as break-up supporters for her. After seeing one of the terrorists near Hanna's apartment, she and Chuck go back to DC and start residing in a safe house. Beth is called to the office and works on identifying members of the terrorist group. She is invited to a meeting with the top of the CIA, regarding the investigation. There she meets Maria Taylor, a professor in War motivations. The next day they go to Belgium, where the CIA detained Davids for interrogation at a CIA black site and training facility. Beth unsuccessfully interrogates him in the middle of the night, but she goes back to bed and when she wakes up, Chuck proposes to her. She gladly accepts and goes to interrogate Davids another time, this time successfully. They go to London to attend the Annual European Nobility Gala, where everyone finds out about their engagement. The next day they go back to DC and continue investigating. After a while they find out the President is behind all of it, and after he takes Hanna and Brooke hostage in a hotel, Beth goes to confront him. After a heated conversation, he takes her gun and shots himself, making it appear Beth did it. She has to escape the city, but Hanna convinces her to get married before they go off to Monaco. They get married the next day, and hide out in the hotel. Appearance and Style Beth is said to be really pretty. She has red hair, brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. She is described as vulnerable by her sister, when she is in the hospital. Her body is muscular, causing her to be insecure and even hating her body at times, but her muscularity also make her able to fight really good and sprint long distances. Her style is simple and practical. She fancies over-sized shirts and skinny jeans, but wears formal clothes to work and loves to dress up for parties. Relationships Beth hasn't been in much relationships, it is shown she isn't very good in bonding with people, but the few she has are very important to her and she would do everything for those she loves. Chuck Prescott She met Chuck for the first time at his family's labor day party, even though they were in the same year at Bedford, they didn't know each other well, because he never paid much attention to anyone but himself or his best friends James Sanders and Zachary Ryan. His behavior and excessive drinking had earned him the title man-whore. He had the reputation to have slept with most of the girls in their class, even though he was only 16. At the party they talked and bonded over the absence of their mothers. They carefully started a relationship, hiding it from everyone. His relationship with Beth made that his man-whore behavior and drinking stopped. They eventually got engaged, but were forced to break up. Eight years later, in December 2013, they reconciled and got into a relationship again. A few weeks after that, they move in together in Washington DC. Six months later, Beth, unknowingly pregnant, is stabbed and the baby dies. They go to the hospital, and later to the embassy. There, the embassy is raided, but Beth is able to get everyone out safely. They go back to New York, where Hanna has just been left by her boyfriend, but need to flee the city because the terrorists followed them. A few days later, they get engaged, and they first come out in public on the Annual European Nobility Ball. After president Ford's attempt to frame Beth for his attempted assassination, they need to flee. They don't want to leave before they get married, afraid they won't come back. Hanna arranges a small wedding for them, and they get married in New York. They stay there, in the hotel, until they go back to DC to live in SubLevel 2, a secret floor of the CIA. Hanna Baker Hanna and Beth met at the Bedford Academy, where they were roommates from their second semester onward. They immediately clicked and became best friends. Their bond has been great ever since, Beth supported Hanna through design school, and she lived with her during her time in the States while in the army. She even modeled her first few shows and collections. During Beth's rehabilitation she flew to California very often and helped her deal with her PTSD, having earned a psychology degree while at Bedford. Later, Hanna made Beth the godmother of her daughter Brooke. Anna Windsor Anna is Beth's twin sister, but in a lot of things her opposite. Where Beth is shy and withdrawn, Anna is outgoing and spontaneous. Because of this, they didn't get along very good, but during the first book they grow closer, due to Beth being in the hospital after almost being killed in a car crash caused by Morgan Hunt. Beth does seem to get along very good with her daughter, Isabella, and her husband, Fred. Jack Grey Jack was Beth's partner when she worked in New York. They are shown to have a very good relationship, often joking with each other. He used to be in love with her, and he was very jealous when she reconciled with Chuck. He once kissed her, but she didn't return his feelings. After Beth is promoted and moves to Langley, she only sees him when she's in New York. Trivia * She and her sister are descendants of the last Russian Emperor Nicholas II through his youngest, secret daughter. * She prefers rifle's to handguns, because she can shoot more precise, although it has been shown she can shoot very accurate with a handgun too. * Was believed to be infertile, but her pregnancy in CL: WWIII proved otherwise. The doctors later said she had very little chance to get pregnant, but that she wasn't completely infertile. * Lost her virginity to an unknown boy before she met Chuck, but she has said that the first time she liked sex it was with Chuck. * Has been engaged twice, both times to Chuck. ** Both times he proposed were in a French speaking area, the first time he proposed in Paris, the second time in a CIA black site in the Belgian Ardennes. * She is trained in Krav Maga and Jiu Jitsu, among other martial arts and self-defense techniques. * Can speak twelve languages and dialects, including all the UN official languages, and understand another five. * She was born fifteen minutes after Anna, and has thus always been her "little sister". * She graduated as valedictorian, but couldn't finish her speech because she was too emotional. Navigational